Can He Save Him?
by RKOCena19
Summary: After being a wrestler for a year, John Helmsley, Triple H's younger half-brother, stopped wrestling to become Vince McMahon's front desk assistant. See how he can cope with an overprotective big brother, a cocky British man who likes him and a sexy guy who is using him in a love triangle in this story! Summary sucks. John/Randy John/Wade


After being a wrestler for a year, John Helmsley, Triple H's younger half- brother, stopped wrestling to become Vince McMahon's front desk assistant. See how he can cope with an overprotective big brother, a cocky British man who likes h and a sexy guy who is using him in a love triangle in this story!  
***********

August 15 2011, 14 days until SummerSlam

John Cena was chewing on his minty fresh gum and he looked at his notes that were on hs desk set as reminders:

1:00pm- Vince McMahon meeting with Wade Barrett 1:30pm- Vince McMahon meeting with Randy Orton 2:00pm- Interview with CM Punk and Rey Mysterio 2:20pm- Meeting with Alex Riley, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Matches:  
Match 1: Maryse vs Melina (Divas Champion)  
Match 2: R-Truth vs Drew McIntyre Match 3: CM Punk & Rey Mysterio vs Ted DiBiase & Alberto Del Rio Match 4: Alex Riley (United States Champion) vs Dolph Ziggler Match 5: Wade Barrett (No. 1 Contender) vs Randy Orton (WWE Champion)

"Er, hey!" a voice said beside him and it made him jump in surprise.

He looked up to see that it was Wade Barrett. He was looking down at him with a big grin on his face and he was not impressed at all. He noticed that he was dressed casually for his meeting with Mr. McMahon and Wade saw that John looked tired already from this job that Vince had forced onto him; Vince had John going backwards and forwards with this, but he always had a smile on his face and John would say that he loves his job and that he was happy to be working for Vince. Wade did not like this one bit as John was the reason he got his job back at WWE and it pains him to see him like this.

"Okay, you can go and have your meeting with Mr. McMahon now, Barrett," John said accidentally as he was too exhausted to call him by his real name.

Wade opened his mouth to correct John, but he quickly closed his mouth as he thought better of it. He nodded at John and walked into Vince's office.

John yawned and made a cup of coffee to help himself stay awake. He took a sip of the drink and he went on his laptop to do some work and research. But his time alone was disturbed by Randy Orton who looked so furious that he slammed his hands down on John's desk and stared at him with his ice cold eyes.

"So it's all your fault that that Cocky, Arrogant Asshole is back here from what I heard," he whispered angrily. "And Vince agreed with you to made HIM the number one contender for MY championship title. Makes me wonder if you're nothing more than a teacher's pet!"

John sighed, unfazed by his deadly stare. "Do you really think that I would feel threatened by 'The Legend Killer'? Do you?" He stood up. "Because if you do, then I will march right into Mr. McMahon's office and I can get you fired for sexual harassment."

"Oh, you're smart, Johnny," Randy smirked as he got closer to him. "I want to talk to McMahon. NOW!"

John gasped as Randy grabbed him roughly by him arm and John reacted by punching him in the face- hard. Randy was shocked by this and he touched his face with his free hand. He was bleeding from his mouth; he had bitten his tongue when John had hit him across his jaw.

"You little bitch!" he yelled as he shoved John roughly against the wall. "You think that you are tough by growing up in a family all of strong men! You're dead wrong and now I am going to make you pay!"

John stared at him; but Randy saw that he had no fear in her blue eyes and he hesitated for a few seconds. Randy stared down at his lips with lust in his blue eyes and leaned toward to kiss John on his lips.

Randy was then suddenly stopped by Wade who had finished his meeting with Vince, as he pulled Randy off of John and he threw him over the desk that John had been working at. Wade then, checked to see if John was alright. Randy slowly got up and Wade clotheslined him with anger.

"Hey, Randy Orton!" He kicked him in the side of his head. "How about we made the main event exciting for tonight, huh? We'll make it a 'I quit' match with the title on the line and I will not be the one to say I quit... It'll be you..."

With that said, Wade helped John out of the room, while Randy was left lying on the ground in pain and he was thinking of making Wade Barrett's life a living hell when they will have their match later that night...

"Are you alright, John?" Wade said while they were in a locker room and he was checking on his condition. "That Orton didn't hurt you, did he? If he had, I'll-"

John smiled at the dark-haired older man and laughed gently. "No, he didn't hurt me at all, Barrett," she gasped. "I mean, Wade. Sorry, that's twice I haven't called you by your real name. Sorry..."

Wade shook his head and he frowned sadily. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you pressuring yourself to work so hard for Vince?" He was a little frustrated. Not with John, but with himself for not being able to help him. "I want you to tell me why you are..."

"There's a reason..." John said, while avoiding eye contact with him. "I just can't tell you... It'll break your heart..." He looked at his mobile and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, shoot! I'm late for my interview with Punk and Rey-Rey! Sorry, Wade! I've got to go!"

John quickly rushed out the door before Wade could say a word or stop him from leaving...

Rey Mysterio was waiting patiently with CM Punk backstage and he was starting to become a little worried about John not showing up for fifteen minutes. He and John were very close friends with each other as he and Triple H, John's older half-brother, were best friends and he met John two years before he became a wrestler at WWE a year ago. Punk sighed and stretched his arms and legs out for a warm-up before his and Rey's match against Ted DiBiase and Alberto Del Rio.

"Where is he?" Rey asked, biting his lip worriedly. "He was suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago with us. What if he's hurt somewhere?"

"Hey, Rey," Punk patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much. John can take care of himself and please stop acting as if you are like a mother. It's kind of strange."

"Maybe acting like a mother to him makes John happy," Rey replied honestly. "I mean, he grew up without a mother and grew up with his father and his four brothers. I mean, he always seems so happy when I worry like a mother over him and John likes my nagging nature for some odd reason. Ha, it's kind of funny in a way."

"Yeah, it must have been painful for the poor guy..." Punk was silent for a few seconds. "That's it! I'm going to look for-"

John ran over to them breathlessly with a microphone in his hand. "Sorry, I'm late," He panted. "I was struck with some business I had to take care of. Anyway, here I am with CM Punk and Rey Mysterio backstage before they are having their tag team match against Ted DiBiase and Alberto Del Rio to become the number one contenders for the tag team championships that are being held by The Miz and Y2J. Punk, do you believe that you and Mysterio will be able to successfully become the number one contenders for the titles?"

"Well, John," Punk put his hands on his hips and smiled at the camera. "I believe that me and the high-flying Rey Mysterio will beat these two guys that are in our way and will win the Tag Team Championship belts. And everyone will say that 'We are the best in the world', right, Rey?"

Rey smiled at John and winked at the camera. "Punk is right," he said.

John smiled after them as they walked off to get ready for their match and he started to talk to two crew members about his lateness.

John cheered backstage while he was watching Alex Riley, the United States Champion, winning his match against Dolph Ziggler and he clapped happily for him. Maryse won the first match against Melina, the Divas Champion, R-Truth won the second match against Drew McIntyre, Punk and Rey won the third match against Ted DiBiase and Alberto Del Rio and are now the number one contenders for The Miz and Y2J's tag team championships and now Riley has won the fourth match against Dolph who had Vickie at ringside as his manager.

But now John was worried about the next and final match that was going to happen for the night. Wade was going to be in a 'I quit' with Randy Orton and Orton's WWE Championship on the line. John was actually scared that Wade might get hurt because of what John did to Randy and he made him bleed. He then made up his mind; John was going to the main event at ringside to watch the match and to keep an eye on both of the men.

John opened the door of the locker room and bumped into Chris Jericho. "Oh, sorry about that," He smiled shyly up at Jericho. "I'm going out to the match to be at ringside. Please don't tell my brothers about this. I don't want them to worry about me."

Y2J nodded and he grinned slyly at John. "Well, for me covering this up for you, I was thinking..." he said gently. "If Wade wins, give him a big old kiss on the lips! That'll be a shocker for him!"

John blushed as he walked down the hallway with Jericho. "Okay," He shook his head in excitment. "But it'll be my first kiss after all!"

Y2J laughed cheerfully. "Ha, ha! Really?" He hugged John's shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, I heard that Wade is a great kisser!"

John laughed along with Jericho; but they did not see that Randy Orton had overheard them from around the corner. He snickered evilly to himself...

What do you guys think that Randy is up to? Will John really kiss Wade? And why did Randy try to kiss John earlier? This is a long first chapter and I want you guys to write your opinions to these questions in your reviews if you guys want to! *smiles* I hope you guys enjoy this! 


End file.
